Seduction
by Junko the Lost
Summary: Ryou is dared to seduce Bakura, but there is one problem, his yami is dating Malik. Shounen-ai. BakuraMalik. BakuraRyou.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Seduction  
  
Author: Junko the Lost  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Ryou is dared to seduce Bakura, but there is one problem, his yami is dating Malik. Shounen-ai. Bakura/Malik. Bakura/Ryou.  
  
Warnings: Shounen-ai.  
  
Disclaimer: I neither own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters, nor am I making any money from this publication.  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
I stepped out of my apartment, silently closing the door behind me. Brushing my shoulder-length white hair out of my eyes, I made my way to my car before driving off into the night. The digital clock flashed the ungodly hour at me, screaming '1:04' in neon green numbering. The car came to a halt as I parked it in front of a club and stepped inside. The sign above the door proclaimed, 'Scorpio' in flowing red letters. 'Homo Erotica' would have been a better name.  
  
I made my way through the thrumming, swaying, dancing mass of people, entering a door labeled, 'Employee's Only.' Three people were inside, two female and one male.  
  
"Hey Kari, Crystal, Mercury," I said, slowly slipping out of my coat, revealing my outfit of more straps than anything else.  
  
"Hey Ryou," they replied.  
  
"We're on stage tonight," Mercury, my dance partner, said. I smiled and nodded.  
  
A few minutes later, Merc and I were stepping on stage, the synthetic fog pooling around our ankles, the flashing lights turning our skin, hair, and clothes different colors.  
  
"Hit it Max," I whispered to the DJ, stepping out to center stage, facing Merc.  
  
"Now presenting dancers Gemini and Pisces," a voice proclaimed through the mic. Those in the crowd who heard and were frequent customers clapped, hooted, and whistled, recognizing our stage names. I smiled as the music started up.  
  
We started off slowly, sensually, moving rhythmically with the music. The tune picked up and so did our steps. Our bodies knew the steps instinctively from weeks of practice. Merc gripped my leash set on the studded collar around my neck, pulling me close. Our hips swayed together. The song ended slowly and we stepped apart, smiling at the crowd as they cheered.  
  
I didn't have to be in the crowd to know what they saw. They saw Pisces, a tall, muscular guy with a dangerous glint in his eyes and a predatory smirk on his lips, and Gemini, a small, slender boy with seductive, 'come to bed' eyes, and a slender body, perfect for that of a sex toy. It was in their eyes. The dangerous glint that no other word in the human dictionary could describe. Sex. It was raw, but it was utterly human. And it was a game I'd danced around for years, but never gotten to play.  
  
Yeah, I was an exotic dancer (read, stripper) and I was still a virgin. I guess you might be wondering why I, Ryou Bakura, snuck off at night to work at a dance club. Well, I guess it's because I was bored with my life, and everyone thought I was sweet, innocent, little Ryou, so I decided to rebel. No one knew though, and I certainly didn't plan on telling them.  
  
They did know I was gay. But it hadn't come as a shock. I mean, first Yami and Seto hit it off, then Yuugi and Jouno professed their never-ending love for one another, Malik and Bakura couldn't keep their hands off one another, and Honda and Otogi were almost attached at the hip. So, they really weren't surprised. Well, my Yami was kind of stunned, but I don't think he really cared. Oh well.  
  
At 3 am, the end of our shift, Kari, Crystal, Mercury and I stopped at a coffee shop to sit and talk. Merc left early though, and we waved goodbye to him. Kari and Crys were holding hands. Not only were the two girls dance partners, they were going out as well, and they were totally cute together. Crys was slightly more demonic looking, and Kari was innocent looking with large, blue eyes. The conversation turned to how my life was going, and Crys caught me mentioning my Yami several times.  
  
"You love him, don't you?" she asked, voice calm.  
  
"Who?" I questioned, caught off guard.  
  
"This Yami of yours, Bakura."  
  
"He's going out with Malik," I replied, not answering the question. She probably knew the answer anyway.  
  
"Is this Malik kid hot?" she asked without shame. I blushed as I thought of Malik, perfectly toned tan Egyptian body and perfectly styled platinum- blond hair.  
  
"He's not too bad."  
  
Kari giggled in response. "You should seduce them," Crys insisted.  
  
"What, both of them?" I asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah, both of them, and if their moral standards are as low as you insist they are, I don't see why they'd have any problem with you joining them." She smirked.  
  
"But I-"She cut me off.  
  
"Twenty bucks says you can't," she said, knowing I wouldn't turn down a bet.  
  
I left the café that night thinking. How was I going to go about this?  
  
I awoke to an alarm screeching in my ear. Tiredly, I swatted the button and sat up, blinking sleep out of my eyes. I walked out of my bedroom, angrily rapping on the bathroom door.  
  
"Yami, hurry up!" I shouted, waiting a couple minutes before he stepped out.  
  
"Fine, fine, have it, you sissy." My eyes took in his lean form, wet and dripping, and wearing only a towel.  
  
This might be fun after all.  
  
After my shower, I headed down the stairs. Bakura was waiting for me at the door, impatiently tapping his foot. I smiled innocently, putting an extra little sway to my step.  
  
There hadn't been a lot I could do with the school uniform, but I had pulled my hair back for once, and opted to use glasses instead of my usual contacts.  
  
But the thing that changed my appearance the most was that little bit of confidence, it changed my entire aura to seductive. It was the same amount of confidence I used while on stage. The look on Bakura's face was well worth it.  
  
Bakura's POV   
  
As I glanced up the steps at my hikari, annoyance plastered to my face, I had to fight to keep the surprise out of my features. Ryou had pulled his hair back and was wearing his glasses, which he rarely did. The glasses made him look intelligent, and the way they were pulled down on his nose so that he just barely glanced over the top of them was downright seductive.  
  
But something else was different about him. He seemed darker somehow, more confident. I watched him smirk as he slipped into his jacket, his eyes were darker, somewhat...lustful. His smirk widened. His arm accidentally brushed mine and I unintentionally shivered.  
  
"Come on, Yami," he purred, opening the door, "we wouldn't want to be late for school." Before I could say anything, he walked out the door, chuckling to himself. I quickly followed, closing the door behind me.  
  
I must be rubbing off on him.  
  
The entire way to school Ryou had been quiet, but just his walking had been enough to drive me insane. From the slight sway of his hips to the way he adjusted his backpack, it was all enough to make me scream.  
  
I mean, this was my innocent little hikari. Just last night he'd yelled at me for not doing the dishes. What had happened? I rested my head on the desk, groaning. It was English class and I was supposed to be working on a poem. But Fate decided to be mean to me, and a certain hikari sat two seats in front of me.  
  
"What's with Ryou?" Malik whispered, leaning over to me. He raised a quizzical eyebrow. Apparently, I wasn't the only one noticing Ryou's strange behavior.  
  
I shrugged, continuing writing my poem. I glanced up, accidentally looking at Ryou. He looked back, catching my eye and winking. Groaning, I slammed my head back on the desk.  
  
By lunch time I was just this side of insane. I'd only had one other class with the now-named Hikari from Hell, but that was more than enough. Whenever I wasn't around him, he managed to plague my thoughts anyway.  
  
Malik and I were eating outside, flirting as per usual. A couple of tables away was my hikari, totally engrossed in some book. Gently, I took Malik's chin and kissed him passionately, hoping Ryou would notice and take a hint. When we broke apart, however, I chanced I glance over at him. He was looking at me. No, not looking. What he was doing seemed more like undressing me with his eyes. He licked his lips.  
  
Shit.  
  
Ryou's POV   
  
Stage 1, a complete success. I believe I have made my intentions perfectly clear to my thick-headed Yami, even if I did manage to disturb him a little in the process.  
  
Stage 2, act innocent and add in the barest hint of flirting. I had to make him calm down. He was becoming jumpy and paranoid around me and that was entirely counter-productive.  
  
It was difficult as well to act so seductive what I wasn't that way by nature. I mean, I'm usually the kind of person you talk to when there are no walls available. Okay, so maybe I'm not that bad, but I'm not exactly the social butterfly either. And being seductive all the time was hard. I mean, it's fun once in awhile, like for my job at Scorpio, but it gets tiring after awhile.  
  
Bakura and I walked home together and I made it a point to be silent. I didn't even try to walk seductively. Just you average, innocent, bookworm, nothing to see here. Ri-ight. Innocent? Who, me?  
  
Bakura stopped in front of our apartment building, tapping me on the shoulder.  
  
"Hm?" I questioned.  
  
"I told Malik I'd meet up with him at the coffee shop. See you when I get back?" I think he purposefully tried to mention Malik to throw me off but little did he know that it wasn't that easy. But I pretended anyway.  
  
"Oh...okay," I said softly, turning my head as if to stop him from seeing me tear up. "See you when you get back." I walked the short distance to the entrance, closing the door behind me. I could almost feel Bakura gaping at me. I smirked, running upstairs to our apartment.  
  
When Bakura came home, I said nothing, acting defiantly angry. He'd tried to talk to me, but I'd stubbornly ignored him. Eventually he'd relented and gone off somewhere to do his homework.  
  
During dinner, I acted depressed. "Yami," I said halfway through. I could almost feel him tense up.  
  
"Yes, hikari," he responded.  
  
"I'm sorry if I've been acting a little odd lately. I haven't been getting enough sleep lately, and school work has been really frustrating me, and then- never mind." I rested my head on my arms, looking pitiful. Come on, Bakura, take the bait.  
  
"What?" Score!  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Ryou, you can tell me."  
  
"Do you think anyone could ever love me?" I asked. He looked surprised, not expecting that one.  
  
"W-why do you ask?"  
  
"It's just, all my friends are pairing off and I can't help but feel a little...jealous." I force myself to fake cry and wipe away my tears.  
  
"Ryou, I-" I cut him off.  
  
"I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Yami." I got up and put my dish in the sink before heading to my bedroom. I didn't have to work that night so I got a full night's sleep. I changed into my PJ's and fell asleep instantly.  
  
I woke up the next morning to hear Bakura on the phone. As silently as I could, I picked up the phone in my room and listened to his conversation.  
  
"I'm just worried about him," Bakura's voice said.  
  
"He'll be okay," Malik replied.  
  
"He just seems so depressed lately."  
  
"Teenage hormones?" Malik offered pitifully.  
  
"Not funny."  
  
"I know, but you just have to let him get over it on his own. He'll find love eventually."  
  
"I think he thinks he already has," Bakura replied seriously.  
  
"In who?" Malik asked inquisitively. "Maybe we could try to set them up."  
  
"Me," Bakura replied. I could almost see Malik gaping in shock. I hung up the phone, grinning to myself. The trap was set. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Seduction

Author: Junko the Lost

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Ryou is dared to seduce Bakura, but there is one problem, his yami is dating Malik. Shounen-ai. Bakura/Malik. Bakura/Ryou.

Warnings: Shounen-ai.

Disclaimer: I neither own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters, nor am I making any money from this publication.

The rest of the week passed in relative boredom. It all-too-quickly became routine for them. Ryou would flirt shamelessly, grinning all the while in a cat that ate the canary sort of way. Bakura would then, sick of stuttering with no proper response, flirt back. Malik often watched from the sidelines, giggling all the while at his boyfriend's stupidity. It was obvious Ryou knew exactly what to say to make Bakura stutter, be quiet, and finally struggle to come up with an articulate response.

Though they were all playfulness in the open, emotions ran tense. How serious was Ryou? Did his simple teasing actually mean anything? Malik and Bakura could only wait in dreadful anticipation until Ryou decided to take a step forward, towards a relationship, or back, more towards a platonic love. They were locked in a struggle, and no one could move until Ryou decided.

On Friday, Bakura and Malik breezed through the door after a nice, quiet dinner at a local restaurant. On the way home they'd picked up some movies they were planning to watch that night. They both started giggling when they saw Ryou in the kitchen baking, country music cranked up on high. He turned at the sound of their laughter.

"Hey, what's so funny?" he asked indignantly, a wooden spoon in one hand as he glared at them. They shook their heads in dismissal as the previous song ended and Amy Dalley came on singing Men Don't Change. Their giggles finally subsided only to return full force as Ryou squealed delightedly, "I love this song!"

'_Cupid works for the devil_

_Be suspicious if he cries_

_You know sex is usually good_

_Yeah, but it ain't always right_

_Chocolate is a band-aid and no matter what they say_

_Shoes don't stretch and men don't change'_

Ryou sang the refrain delightedly as he took the cookies out of the oven, setting them down and turning the radio off as the song ended.

"You sing?" Malik asked an edge of laughter still in his tone. Ryou just turned and grinned at Malik suavely.

"I do sometimes," he smirked, returning to his cookies. Bakura and Malik exchanged a glance, that was the first time Ryou had ever focused solely on Malik as the object of his flirtations.

"So when will the cookies be ready?" Bakura asked, trying to keep the subject off flirting and teasing.

"About five minutes, they need to cool. What do you have planned for tonight?" Ryou replied, looking back at the two of them.

Malik plopped on the couch, pushing one of the videos into the VCR and pushing the play button. Bakura also sat down on the couch before responding to Ryou's question.

"We're going to spend the night watching old Sci-Fi movies and making fun of them," Bakura answered.

Ryou leaned on the back of the couch, watching the beginning credits over their heads before responding smartly, "So basically you'll watch half of one, get bored, have sex and keep me up most of the night. Great. Wonderful." Bakura glared at him.

"Ryou, could I speak to you for a moment," he questioned tensely. Ryou rolled his eyes and walked into his bedroom, Bakura giving Malik a quick kiss before following Ryou and closing the door behind them. Malik watched the door anxiously.

"What's your problem?" Bakura asked angrily, "You've been like this all week, one moment you're flirting and the next moment you're moody and sarcastic. What is going on?"

Ryou's eyes just stared at him dully. He growled, picking Ryou up by the collar and shoving him against the wall. Ryou whimpered slightly, feet dangling but two inches from the ground.

"Something's going on Ryou and you're not telling me what. I can't make you do anything, but I want to help you out." His voice softened as he set Ryou back on the ground. Ryou stared at him for a second before wrapping his arms around Bakura throat and pulling them close, so their noses just barely brushed.

"You want to know what's wrong with me? This." With that, Ryou brought his lips to Bakura's and began a slow torture of the ancient thief. He found it easy to swap their positions with Bakura so surprised. With Bakura now pinned to the wall, his lips parted the other mouth and began to scour the newfound domain with passion.

Bakura moaned, and in the back of his mind he found it vaguely ironic that he was at his innocent hikari's mercy, but man, Ryou could kiss. As Ryou kissed the living hell out of him, he found himself succumbing to the mouth that had him so mesmerized. That was, until the phone rang.

Ryou pulled away almost reluctantly, going to the phone and picking it up.

"Hello? Hey, Mercury. Hold on one second." Ryou motioned for Bakura to go back to Malik. When Bakura gave him a confused glance, Ryou covered the mouthpiece, "This conversation might take awhile, Malik will want to see you," he said calmly, for all the world acting like nothing had happened between them.

Bakura left, and Ryou returned to his dance partner on the phone. "Hey Merc, sorry, had to get rid of my Yami."

"That's right, how's the bet going?" Merc asked, always up for a good intrigue.

"Not as well as I could have hoped."

"Well, good luck, you know I'm rooting for you."

"Yeah, well, why did you call?" Ryou questioned.

"Well my cousin's in town and well, since I have a date tonight, I was wondering if you would mind distracting him."

"Well, is he cute?" Ryou asked, giggling.

"By your standards, who knows? I don't know what you like since you fell for your psycho yami."

"Okay, I'll be over in about a half hour."

"That's fine." They hung up and Ryou made his way back into the living room where Malik and Bakura sat on the couch. Bakura looked at him with wide eyes, but didn't say anything.

"Hey, me and a friend are hanging out tonight, okay?"

"Okay," Bakura replied, eyeing Ryou warily.

"Bye."

Half an hour later, Ryou was walking up the pathway to Mercury's house. Knocking on the door, he was greeted quickly by Merc's cousin. He was tall, about 6'4" and had Mercury's quick, lively green eyes. He also had brown hair streaked with black. He wore baggy, black pants with many chains hanging from them and a black tee shirt that displayed a red dragon on it. Spike bracelet hung from his wrists and a silver piercing glinted at the top of his ear.

"Hey, you must be Ryou," he said, smirking slightly in a demonic way.

"Yeah, and your name is?" Ryou asked.

"Emerald," he replied, again flashing a witty grin. They headed off. Ryou planned to take Emerald to one of the more popular dance clubs in town. He had a feeling Emerald would fit right in with the crowds that frequented the place, as he glanced at the boy's attire.

Unbeknownst to him, though, he was being tailed by his yami and Malik.

They trailed him to the dance club, staring at each other when they realized where the pair was headed.

"Did you know Ryou went to places like this?" Bakura asked, turning to Malik.

"No, did you?" Malik replied. Bakura shook his head. They watched as Ryou and Emerald got out of the car. Ryou grinned up at Emerald, leading him into the dance club. "It seems him and his 'friend' are going to do a little more than hang out, don't you think, Bakura?"

Bakura nodded, betrayal in his eyes, and a determination to find out what his hikari was up to in his heart. They too got out of the car and made their way into the club. Inside, lights blared and the music throbbed as if the building had a heartbeat. The club was a regular hangout for punks and Goths, explaining the generally black attire of the entire crowd.

They watched Ryou from a corner as he and Emerald danced. As Emerald pulled Ryou closer, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's waist, they became convinced that Emerald and Ryou were much more than friends.

As one of the songs ended, Emerald leaned down to kiss Ryou. He gave into it, knowing he would likely never see this boy again.

Bakura stared for a second before turning and walking out of the club. He couldn't believe his eyes. Ryou had kissed no more than two hours before, and here he was, kissing his -boyfriend-, whom he hadn't even bothered to tell him about.

Malik hurried after him, getting into the car beside him. Bakura was trembling to hard to start the car. His eyes were filled with unrivaled rage.

"Bakura?" Malik asked, resting a hand on Bakura's arm.

"He goddamn kissed me, Malik!" Bakura shouted, slamming his fist into the dashboard.

"Who?" Malik asked, vaguely confused.

"Ryou, just a little while ago, when we were in his room. And there he is, fucking kissing a guy I've never met."

Well, a story originally meant to be two chapters at most has been irreversibly changed into a multi-chapter fic that knows no bounds. I have no idea how it's going to end so don't bother asking. Oh, and it might be a while before the next update. Marching band is starting up.

Junko-chan


	3. Chapter 3 and End

Junko the Lost

Seduction

Disclaimer: YU-G1-0H! 1s n0t 0nw3d by m3!

Bakura drove out of the parking lot, speeding down the stretch of road. Malik's eyes were wide as Bakura's eyes filled with angry tears.

"Bakura, slow down," he said, placing an easy hand on Bakura shoulder. Bakura sighed, easing off the gas slowly and pulling into the parking lot of a restaurant. He wiped away his tears, looking at Malik slowly.

"Malik, I'm sorry, I just, I need to be alone for awhile," he whispered. Malik leaned over and caught his lips with his own. His kiss was tender, soothing.

"S'okay, Bakura," he said when he pulled away, "you can drop me off at home." Bakura nodded, and drove away again, much slower this time.

Malik paced his apartment. Who did Ryou think he was, playing with Bakura's heart like that? Did he have any feelings at all? Bakura had _loved_ Ryou for a short while before Malik came along, and now his stuck up _hikari_ had to go resurfacing feelings that Bakura thought he'd buried long ago.

He grabbed his coat and headed out. Driving over to Ryou and Bakura's apartment, he looked up at where he knew their window was. He wondered what he was planning to do. Bakura was probably off drinking in a bar somewhere, as he had a tendency to do when confused and depressed, and Ryou might not be home yet. Making a decision, he got out of the car.

He rode the elevator upwards and got off on Bakura's floor, walking to the door to their apartment. He knocked, and Ryou answered a quick, "Coming."

When he opened the door, Ryou immediately asked, "Where's Bakura?" Malik shook his head, trying to refrain form punching the boy's face in.

"Probably out drinking," he replied, going into the apartment without waiting for a response.

"Why?" Ryou asked, following the blonde male as he went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer out of the fridge.

"You," he said, before opening the can and taking a deep gulp. He winced at the strong effect of alcohol as it seared into his veins. Ryou flinched at the smell.

"What about me?" Ryou asked. Malik glared.

"Like hell you don't know. First you act like you like him, and then you kiss him. And then we follow you and find you kissing your boyfriend."

"Y-you followed me?" Ryou asked, shocked.

"Yeah, stupid son of a bitch was _worried_ about you." Malik rolled his eyes.

"Emerald is _not _my boyfriend," Ryou insisted.

"Sure seemed it at the club when you were all over him."

"Listen, a friend of mind had a date tonight, and he needed me to keep his cousin preoccupied," Ryou explained. Malik eyed him warily.

"Then why have you been messing around with his feelings, Ryou? He doesn't know what to think anymore," he replied in a much calmer voice.

"I- . . . promise you won't get mad?" he asked. Malik nodded grudgingly. "I like him, and I . . . I just, I don't know . . ." he trailed off. Malik nodded knowingly.

"Ryou, I understand, I do, but I'm with him, and he's mine. You won't be able to change that." Ryou glared, and before he could think things over he had slugged Malik in the eye.

A few minutes later, Bakura walked in to see Malik standing over Ryou, who had a split lip and a black eye and was crying. He stared for a few seconds at the scene, before turning to Malik.

"Get out," he said, glaring.

"Bakura, he punched me," Malik sputtered, trying to explain. Bakura snorted.

"I said, _get out_," he uttered slowly, as if trying to contain his anger. Malik glared at Ryou and grabbed his jacket before walking out the door. Bakura knelt down by Ryou. Ryou flinched away when Bakura touched him.

"Ryou, what happened?" he asked, worry in his eyes.

"I did it, Bakura," Ryou mumbled, huddling closer.

"Did what?" Bakura asked, confused.

"He was just, so calm about it. He was right, and I punched him. I didn't mean to," he tried, sounding apologetic.

"Wait, what?"

"I came home, and he came over, and started yelling at me. I'm sorry you saw me with that guy at the club. He was my friend's cousin. Mercury just wanted me to keep him busy while he went out with his date. And then Malik told me that I'd never have you, and he was right, and before I knew it, I'd punched him."

Bakura opened and closed his mouth, doing a wonderful impression of a fish. "W-why did you kiss me earlier, Ryou?" Ryou blushed.

"I like you," he admitted. Bakura, before waiting for another word, leaned in to kiss Ryou. Their lips met softly, and Ryou finally got what he wanted, but he felt . . .

Nothing. He felt no connection, no love for Bakura, he pulled away. "Wait," he said, panting heavily.

"What?" Bakura asked.

"Y-you have to think about what you're giving up. I don't want to take you away from Malik."

"Why not?" Bakura asked.

"Number one, he'd probably kill me, and number two, you two were _happy_ together."

"We're through, Ryou," Bakura insisted.

"You say that now, but you might regret it tomorrow morning, just please sleep on it. That way we can be sure."

Bakura nodded in agreement.

The next day, Ryou was nowhere to be found.

In truth, he was sharing an apartment with Mercury. They spilt the cost and the both worked at the strip club to pay rent. Mercury appreciated not having to pay for the apartment by himself anymore and Ryou appreciated having somewhere to stay while he sorted out his thoughts.

Some months later, he returned to Bakura, who was back together with Malik, and they were sharing an apartment. He smiled as Malik opened the door.

"Ohmygod, Ryou," Malik embraced him, pulling him into a tight hug. "You have no idea how worried we've been about you. Bakura," he called, "Ryou's back!"

Bakura came running to the door, embracing Ryou as well.

"Ryou, where were you?"

"I was staying with Mercury," he replied. He turned to Malik. "I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?" Malik asked.

"For trying to take Bakura from you. It was silly, you two have to be the closest couple I've ever know. Even I couldn't break you up."

Malik accepted the apology and over dinner Ryou told them everything. About how he'd been working at the strip club and the bet he'd had with his friends. About how he'd kissed Bakura and felt nothing.

At last, all came to peace between them, and Ryou once again returned to go back to live with Mercury. When he opened the door, he found a bouquet of violets (his favorite) and a note.

'To my Love . . .'

End


End file.
